


blanket burrito

by yookihyunnieX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff or something like it, soft changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookihyunnieX/pseuds/yookihyunnieX
Summary: I was prompted earlier today by my good friend Lu (@luhanplay on twitter!) to write my otp with zero background. basically zero plot. but sharing a bed together. I honestly kind of rushed through writing this, just because, well, I could. So please don't judge it too harshly, I'm fragile~I'm in the works of a really long chaptered changki fic (that I'm really damn proud of actually), but my co-author and I aren't quite ready to start posting, so~ in the meantime, I'll be getting my fill by posting random (mostly changki) oneshots.Thanks for reading<3





	blanket burrito

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted earlier today by my good friend Lu (@luhanplay on twitter!) to write my otp with zero background. basically zero plot. but sharing a bed together. I honestly kind of rushed through writing this, just because, well, I could. So please don't judge it too harshly, I'm fragile~
> 
> I'm in the works of a really long chaptered changki fic (that I'm really damn proud of actually), but my co-author and I aren't quite ready to start posting, so~ in the meantime, I'll be getting my fill by posting random (mostly changki) oneshots.
> 
> Thanks for reading<3

Changkyun and Kihyun stood across from each other, with just a twin sized bed and the thick air of awkwardness between them. They were going to have to make do and Changkyun knew that Kihyun would refuse entirely if he suggested that he take the floor and offer the bed to Kihyun. Changkyun would do the same if Kihyun started settling down onto the floor but, shit, he’d do anything for Kihyun. He didn’t need to know that, though.

“Well,” Kihyun began, “we should probably get to sleep. Long day tomorrow.” He pulled back the covers and Changkyun was amazed at how calm Kihyun was about the situation, completely contrary to his own heartbeat the speed of a hummingbird’s wings that he prayed to _god_ couldn’t be heard by Kihyun. He watched as Kihyun’s night shirt hung off his shoulders when he climbed into bed and he was suddenly incredibly aware of the many ways that this could go horribly wrong when his cheeks began to burn.

“Yeah, it’s late.” 

_Smooth, Changkyun._

He climbed into bed and Kihyun got settled beside him. And _holy shit he’s so close to me._

“I’m a little bit of a blanket hog, so I’m sorry in advance,” Kihyun grinned sheepishly.

_Of course he is. That’s fucking adorable._

Changkyun cleared his throat to hopefully maintain some level of Chill and evenness in his voice.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung,” he assured him. He would sleep in an igloo naked if it meant Kihyun could rest peacefully in a warm blanket burrito. And now he was picturing Kihyun wrapped up like a fluffy little sushi roll. Excellent.

He turned onto his side, facing away from Kihyun and trying to present himself as a nonchalant, Sleepy Boy, while his insides were a whirlwind of emotions and reminders that Yoo Kihyun was _right there_ beside him, back pressed to his own, and producing warmth like a heating pack as he fell asleep. Changkyun wanted to turn to face him, wrap his arms around him and share his body warmth. Maybe look at how his features softened in his slumber. Kiss his adorable cheekbone or maybe his nose or forehead or honestly anything but, no, he would be strong and curl into himself facing the wall because he had already made it this long in their friendship without colossally ruining things between them.

Kihyun fell asleep surprisingly fast, as indicated by his slow and steady breaths. Or maybe Changkyun was distracted by imagining Kihyun’s gentle, fluttering eyelids and slightly parted pink lips for longer than he realized.

A sound came from behind him--a whimper?--and the blanket shifted as Kihyun pulled more of the material around himself. Kihyun’s body started shaking lightly and he whimpered again, but there was something about it that made Changkyun turn around to face him. Kihyun wasn’t cold. He was scared.

“Kihyun-hyung?” he whispered.

There was no response and Kihyun’s body continued to shake in fear as he gripped the blankets more tightly. If he internally swore that he’d do anything for Kihyun, he was doing a pretty shit job and demonstrating it. 

Changkyun scooted closer and laid a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder, hoping to pull him from his nightmare.

“Kihyun, are you okay?” he asked a little louder than before, but still gentle.

The older boy continued shaking, but the blankets released from his grasp slightly. Changkyun swallowed down the knot that had formed in his throat and began slowly rubbing Kihyun’s upper arm to comfort him in his sleep.

“It’s going to be alright. I’m right here.” Changkyun cringed at his own words.

 _Super discreet, Changkyun._ He worried what Kihyun’s reaction might be if he were to wake up and hear him right now, but pushed the concern aside.

Changkyun held his breath and removed his hand as Kihyun suddenly began to slowly roll over to face him, tucking his knees into the space in front of Changkyun’s torso. He tentatively reached his hand back up to gently rub at Kihyun’s arm again. As he did, Kihyun began to breathe slowly again, muscles relaxing. Changkyun’s own breath became shaky because _holy shit he looks gorgeous like that._

He could stare endlessly at Kihyun’s now relaxed and innocent features as he slept. The light from a streetlamp outside shone through the blinds just enough to make a sliver of Kihyun’s face glow. As if to unconsciously test if Changkyun’s heart could handle beating any faster, Kihyun nuzzled, _nuzzled_ , his head into Changkyun’s chest and, honestly, he was lucky his heart didn’t explode into a million pieces.

He moved his hand to Kihyun’s head and stroked his hair, continuing to comfort the older boy and praying for the poor organ in his chest cavity to simmer down so he could actually sleep and maybe not look like he was waiting at Death’s Door in the morning. Thankfully, the slow and constant motions of his fingers through his crush’s hair was just as soothing for himself as it seemed to be for Kihyun, and he drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Changkyun wondered if it was karma that allowed him to wake up before Kihyun as a reward for calming the older boy through his nightmare. He washed his face and got dressed, and returned from the bathroom to find Kihyun sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Good morning, Changkyun,” he said, still sleepy.

“Good morning, Kihyun-hyung. Do you feel well-rested?” He sincerely hoped so, and that his nightmare hadn’t affected him too severely.

“Yeah, it’s one of the better nights of sleep I’ve gotten lately,” he smiled softly. “Did you sleep okay? I hope I didn’t steal the covers too much.”

Changkyun blinked back at him, then smiled.

“No, hyung, I slept fine.” Because he did. He really did.


End file.
